


Truth or Dare

by PlushRabbit



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, reader has vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRabbit/pseuds/PlushRabbit
Summary: hii I just spent an hour scrolling through your stuff and 😳😳, can I get dabi crushing on fem villian who’s been in the league longer than him, so Toga wanted to know more about her playing a game of truth or dare in the bar and the questions get a bit sexual, and the league pops in to find out how reader is a virgin but with such a attractive appearance
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168





	1. A Dumb Question

“Hey Shigaraki-” you nudge his foot with yours under the table- “look at me.”

“I rather not,” he comments, scrolling through his phone, a slight twitch in his shoulder as he responds. You tilt your head at him and lean forward to rest your elbows on the table, chins in your hands as you smile sweetly at him, waiting for him to pay attention to you. “I can feel your staring.”

“It’s an important question,” you lilt, legs bouncing. “Promise it’ll be worth your time.” You lift your head and hold a pinky out towards him. 

“If I answer it, will you leave me alone?” He lifts his head and through the mask you can see his eye peer at you, squinting in a scrutinizing gaze. You nod eagerly and he gives a wave of his hand, motioning for you to continue. 

Your legs come to a still and you pinch your thighs together. “Okay! So,” you smile eagerly and you pause as the door opens and the rest of the League walks in, slumping down in random spots far from each other, only Himiko and Jin choosing to sit next to each other, “I was going to go out later today and I wanted to know if you wanted me to get you anything?”

His shoulders visibly slump and he gives a light shake of his head. “That’s what you wanted to ask?” He sounds indifferent as he asks, not quite annoyed at your question but not overly excited either. You nod and lay your hands flat on the table. He groans and his hand curls, fingertips pressing against the back of his hand. “Get me some snacks. Like-”

“I know,” you roll your eyes with a smile. “We’ve known each other long enough; I think I’ve already picked up your snacking habits.”

He scoffs and you see his eye roll. “Fine. I expect the correct snacks then or I’ll dust something of yours.” There’s a smile in his voice and you smile back at him, nudging him with your foot once more and pulling your leg away as he tries to do the same. 

The both of you sit in silence, nursing on the water bottle that sloshes with each delicate movement. The room is filled with quiet murmurs of Himiko and Jin, too low to make out what exactly their saying and when you raise your head, you smile at Dabi who simply narrows his eyes and turn his head to the side, amber liquid in a clear glass disappears down his throat and the glass is tapped against the wooden table, water rings forming around. 

Tomura stands from the table and you look up at him, neck craned as he cracks his own neck. “I’ll be right back,” he murmurs to you and he walks out the door leaving you alone at a table.

There’s movements in your peripheral and when you raise your head you’re greeted by a wide grin belonging to Himiko. It’s sweet and wide with a light blush dusted on her cheeks as he rocks back and forth on her heels. You raise a brow and give her a half grin. 

“Hi Himiko, what can I help you with?” You motion for her to sit and she does so, never taking her golden eyes off of yours and she sits on the chair, a leg hooked over the other and taps her fingers against the table.

“You and Tomura-kun are close aren’t you?” You raise a brow at the nickname and nod your head, smile still playing at your lips. She huffs and leans back in her chair, nails curling at the table. “How come? You were here even before Dabi and I, right?”

Your smile softens and you nod slowly. “Yeah-” you scratch the back of your neck and turn towards the door where Tomura had left only moments ago- “I’ve been here for a while. I’d say, uh, a bit before the U.S.J. Incident?”

“Woah!” Himiko looks at you with wide eyes and she turns her head and calls over Jin with a wave of her hand. “Jin! They’ve been here since the U.S.J. Incident! Isn’t that so cool?” She turns her attention back towards you and when Jin takes a seat next to you, you give him a smile. “So that’s why you and Tomura get along so well?”

You nod and lick your lips, eyes dancing across the room as the others have now started to watch the light interrogation. “Yeah. Time’ll do that you know. Have people grow closer and stuff.” You smile gently at her and it turns playful. “He’ll never admit it, but he cares for all of us.” Your eyes narrow and you give a half-hearted shrug. “In his own way of course.”

In the back of the room Dabi snorts and shakes his head. He rises from his seat and the chair scratches against the floor. Eyes are on him as he walks over to the growing table, and he takes his place next to you, turning to give you a ravening smile. “So you’ve been with that bastard for a while now, huh?” His eyes glint and you shrink away from him, your legs stretching out under the table and knocking against Tomura’s still empty seat. 

“Don’t be rude,” you defend, turning your attention towards Himiko. “Why are you suddenly so interested anyways?”

She blinks owlishly at you and then shrugs, her grin softer and when she speaks, her voice is laced with curiosity. “I don’t know much about you. I thought it would be nice to get to know each other.”

You chuckle and lean against the back of your chair. “What? Like twenty questions?” 

She shakes her head and her lips curl and her sharp teeth are exposed. “More like truth or dare.”

“What? Like the kid’s game?” Dabi’s voice is gruff but he doesn’t sound disinterested. He tilts his head and his eyes flicker back to the empty glass he left behind. “Shit’s childish if you ask me.”

You stick the tip of your tongue out at him and give him a deadpanned look. “Well you don’t have to play, if you don’t want to.” You turn away and raise your arms in the air. “Atushiro! Shuichi! Y’all wanna join?” You lower your hands and grab your water bottle, bringing it close to you. “The more the merrier.”

They share a glance with each other, and slowly Atsuhiro removes his mask and his eyes are exposed. He rises from the seat and takes a seat next to Himiko. Shuichi sighs and runs a hand nervously through his hair and walks towards the table, taking the spot next to Dabi. Tomura’s chair remains empty.

“Well Himiko,” Jin says in a quiet voice, leg jerking as he talks and his hands tap against the table, “you wanted to play. Go ahead.” 

She nods at Jin and turns her attention back towards you. Your heart pumps erratically and you can feel your stomach drop. “I’ll go easy on you,” she says, her legs swinging under the table, coming to a halt as she opens her mouth. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” you answer immediately, not trusting what dare she’ll come up with.

She frowns momentarily. “Why did you join Tomura even before Stainy and the attack on U.A.?”

Your eyes widen and you’re taken aback. “Huh. Um, okay.” Your hands slide away and rest on your lap. “If I’m being honest- which I have to be- I guess it’s because I believed in him.” You frown and your eyes land on the empty seat. “He had so much passion. And I was alone during the time and he offered a hand and I took it.” You pause for a moment and a slow smile graces your features. “He has a goal and I’ll help him see it through.”

“Truth or dare?” Jin asks and you turn to him, a frown replacing your smile. You might not have played the game but you were sure your turn was supposed to be next.

“I thought it was supposed to be my turn,” you comment with an inquisitive tone.

“Still your turn. We’ll get a chance and then you get one after,” he comments quickly, giving you a lazy smile.

You open your mouth about to argue but decide against it. “Truth,” you say slowly, sliding your feet against the floor, and giving him an odd look, not entirely sure where the game is heading towards. 

“Did you have a life before all of this?” He tilts his head and his stare is deep, intrusive and there’s a stop in your heart. 

You open your mouth and the door clicks open. You all turn towards the sound and Tomura walks in giving you an odd stare where you respond with a jerk of your head, motioning for him to sit. “We’re playing truth or dare,” you mutter quietly as he sits down. You clear your throat and brush your index along the tip of your nose. “Sort of? I had friends- a few- and family but society just wasn’t for me. I was just sort of drifting if that makes any sense.”

Tomura narrows his eyes and his hands fist over the table. 

“So you left people behind?” Shuichi asks, his eyes almost sad and voice tight. “Must’ve been a shock to see you gone.”

A sad smile takes over and you shrug. “Yeah, well, that’s just how it is. We all have a dream and hero society right now won’t allow for that to happen so,” you drift off and nod your head, “yeah.”

“Truth or dare,” Atushiro comments, a gloved hand reaching across the table, held out towards you and you sigh with a shake of your head. 

You reach above and give him a squeeze, pulling away. “‘S not a big deal. But I will admit I miss family meals and movie nights.” You give him a brighter grin and the sense of longing is gone. “Truth.”

“I suspect truth is going to be a pattern with you,” he comments, his hand retracting to cross his arms in front of his chest. “You haven’t had any meals with someone since you came here?” Your eyes widen and you unconsciously look over to Tomura who looks away from you quickly. “Ah! You have?”

You laugh nervously and give a wave of your hands in front of your chest. “It’s- it’s been a while since we have, We would only eat breakfast together but that’s because I keep bothering him.” Your smile is strained and you can feel heat burn at your ears. “Tomura! You’re turn,” you say hurriedly, legs bouncing under the table.

“Truth or dare?” There's a certain tone to his voice that you can’t quite place.

“Truth,” you say in a quiet voice.

“Did you play on my file on Legend of Zelda?” 

Your mouth drops and you laugh. “Shit. That’s your question?” You laugh and shake your head. “ Fuck, had me scared you were going to ask something invasive.” You turn your head and give Dabi a grin. “Your turn.”

“I fucking knew it,” Tomura seethes. 

Your face burns hot and you whine in your seat. “You pissed me off!” You turn back to him with an apologetic look. “You took my hashbrown. I told you not to and yet-”

“Oh fuck you,” he huffs.

“I’ll get you a figure later.” You kick him softly under the table and smile at him. “All right, Dabi. Make the question good.”

He’s quiet for a moment, his eyes running over your body, following the curve of your neck and down to the curve of your breasts and resting on your lap. You squirm under his gaze and clear your throat. “You and Shigaraki are pretty close, huh? So have you two fucked then?”

You jump and you sputter out, moving away from him and knocking into Jin who bites back a laugh. “Dabi! That’s highly inappropriate!” Your eyes glance over and you point a finger at Himiko. “Himiko is here and she’s a child. You shouldn’t be using such crude language around her.”

Dabi leans close to you, a faint smell of alcohol on his breath. “She’s heard worse than a simple curse,” he utters, his breath fanning across your face and flinch away. “We’re all wondering about it. Come on, doll” He hand rests on the curve of your knee and you curl your upper lip.

“No. We’re purely platonic,” you answer truthfully. “Can we move on to the next person, please?”

His questioning doesn’t stop. He inches towards you, grin lazy and wide, teeth sharp and his pupil dilated and you watch him with a careful look. “Platonic, huh?” His hand slides up your leg and rests on your thigh and you jerk under his touch. “And before? No little partner?” Your face flushes at his intrusive questions and you glance around, Shuichi looking away immediately and you curse under your breath. “You didn’t leave behind someone with-” 

“Dabi, stop,” you tell him in a strained voice. Your entire body is on fire and your hands grip the edge of the table. 

“Come on. A cute thing like you must have left behind someone.” His hand curves around your waist and your mouth is suddenly dry. “You mentioned friends but no partner? Was no one good enough for you. With the look you’re giving me, I’m starting to believe you’re a virgin.”

“Fuck you,” you say under your breath.

“Am I right?” His voice is smug and his grin only widens at your refusal to answer him. “Holy fuck. What? Were you waiting for the right person? Is that it?”

“You’re a dick,” you spit out, tears brimming hot in embarrassment.

“Fuck off Dabi,” Tomura says in a serious voice. 

“Come on, don’t tell me you weren’t interested. Tell me that you never thought about them bent-”

You stand suddenly from the table and the water bottle falls onto its side. You take in a deep breath and all eyes are on you, watching and waiting for your next move. “I’m leaving.” You walk quickly out of the room, and slam the door behind you, scurrying off to hide in your room.

-

You sit in your room, face buried in pillows and you try to sleep but then the memory of a few hours ago floods into your mind and you groan, burying your face into the pillow and kicking your legs onto the bed.

“This sucks,” you mutter, patting your bed. There’s a sharp knock on your door and after a few seconds the door squeaks open and the light from the hallway shines in until it’s snuffed out by the door closing. “I didn't say you could come in,” you say, without turning your head. Heavy footfalls sound in the room and with the lack of response, you turn around quickly, hands in a fist with clenched teeth. “Oh. It’s you.” You frown as your eyes meet Dabi’s and you scoot to sit in a criss-crossed position. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk,” he says and he sits at the edge of your bed, far from you.

“I think we talked enough.” Your hands rest in the small space that your legs make. He raises a brow and you turn your head. “Fine. Talk about what?” 

“I might have gone overboard-”

“Is someone making you do this?” You narrow your eyes and inch backwards from him. “If it’s- Look I don’t care. It’s fine. Water under the bridge and all. Can you leave now?” You reach over and grab at a pillow, pulling it close to your chest.

He gives you an unamused look. “Are you a virgin?”

“Fuck,” you mutter under your breath. You raise your head and sigh. “Yes Dabi. I am a virgin? Is that an important fact for you?”

“How come?”

“I’m not telling you my life story.” You hold the pillow closer to your chest and at your refusal to answer, he inches closer. “For fucks sake.” You scratch at the side of your neck with dull nails. “I don’t know. I never dated a lot and you know, being here doesn’t really scream out to invite someone over.”

“And you can’t go over to theirs?” You look away from him and shake your head. “Why?”

“I feel like you’re getting some twisted pleasure from this.” Your nails dig into the pillow. “I answered your questions. Now answer mine. Why are you interested?”

He shrugs. “Fascination, I suppose.” He lets out a laugh when you give him a dirty look and he rises from the edge and moves to sit next to you. “Were you ever interested in sex?”

Your legs stretch in front of you and he kicks off his shoes and puts his legs on your bed, legs stretching and reaching past yours. “It just seems scary,” you mutter. You feel his eyes on you and you continue. “The pen- penetrating part and having to be you know-” you gesture to your legs and roll your ankles- “exposed.”

His elbow hits yours. “It’s easier when you’re with someone you know.”

You snort. “Yeah, I guess it would be.”

You bth sit in silence, your heart racing. The pillow is placed next to you and your hands rest and tap against your thighs and you wait patiently for him to say something. You couldn’t have imagined it. You know that Dabi often leaves and returns with a faint scent of perfume. You had a clue as to what he was insinuating. You hoped you had the right clue. Your heart beats and it’s getting harder to breathe, your chest rising and falling in deep rhythms, your palms clammy and you whimper when a rough comes to cup the side of your face and turn your head to meet his.

Your eyes are closed and there’s a fleeting thought that this is all a trick, a little prank on his end to see how willing you would be. And then his lips are on yours and you let out a gasp, going stiff under him and when his tongue darts past your open lips and into your mouth, his tongue grazing yours, you let out a whimper and your legs jerk and come inwards slightly. Your hands move and rest flat against his chest and you pull away and he lets his hand fall from your face and come to hold your hand.

“There a problem?” He asks, his face neutral but concern laced into his words.

“I’ve- You know, I don’t,” you clear your throat and look away from him. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to mess up.” 

“You’re not going to. Just relax. We can make out for a bit and leave like that.” He gives you a squeeze and grips your hand, raising it to press your palm against his lips. “We can cuddle if you want. I can leave. Whatever you want.”

Even with a simple touch, you can feel yourself wetten, slick moistening you and making you want. “Can we just try it out?” He nips at your palm, tongue pressing over it when you yelp. “Making out. Just for now.”

You feel him nod against your hand and when you turn around, he’s already started to lean in, eyes close and you swallow nervously before closing the gap yourself, your lips against his and you whimper at the contact, hands coming to rest on his biceps, holding him in a shaky grasp. 

The kiss is soft and uncertain on your part. It’s slow and wet and you’re unsure of what to do, following movements after a beat, shaking and arching your back when he rests you on your back and he comes above, pulling away an inch to soothe you with light shushing. His hands wander, sliding upwards and resting under the swell of your breasts, smiling into the kiss when you part your lips and gasp against him. 

His hands slide down your tummy and his fingers play with the hem of your shirt until the pads of his fingers press into your soft skin where the shirt has risen. You make a noise of affirmation and his hand slides under your shirt. He breathes deeply against you and he covers a breast with his hand, his mouth leaving yours and coming down to kiss at your neck. 

There's a soft heat that starts in the bottom of your belly. You whimper at his touch, your nipples hardening under the soft fabric of your bra and there’s a tingling that runs through your body as his hand slips past the cup and pinches at the bud.

“Tell me when to stop,” he breathes against you, hand slipping away from your breast and coming out of your shirt. You rub your thighs together and shake your head. “Use your words baby.”

“Keep going,” you mutter. You buck your hips and your essence makes for a clean swipe, your cuunt wet and moistening your panties.

“Can I touch your pussy?” Your face flushes at the cude word used to call your cunt. “Hm? Do you want me to run my fingers against your slit?” His hands trail down with each word and he hooks his fingers over the hen of your shorts and when you let out a low moan at the feel of his nails against your hot skin, he slips his hand down your shorts. His fingers rest over the middle of your panties and he hums. “You’re already so wet with a simple kiss.” 

“Dabi,” you cry, muffling your words with a bite of your bottom lip.

“I’m not judging. It’s pretty hot if I’m being honest.” His fingers press against you and your hips jerk to the attention. “Have you touched yourself before?”

You nod your head. “But I’ve never- you know. I always quit and it gets too much- ah!” Your back arches as his hand slides under and hot digits press against your wet folds. He taps his fingers lightly and your walls contract around nothing, arousal slipping past and staining his fingers.

“I’ll make your first one good then,” he says hot against your skin, pressing a kiss against you and he moves his head to stare into your eyes, a hand holding himself up as he rubs his digits against you. “Tell me how it feels, baby. Let me know how I’m making you feel.”

You mewl at his words and his fingers brush against your clit, pushing the hood and circling over, small shocks of pleasure rising over your body. “Feels good,” you murmur, letting out a choked moan when his index slips inside of you, filling you up to the knuckle. “Dabi,” you whine, “I’ve never-” your words are lost as you slap a hand over your mouth, the only audible word heard being “finger” and he pecks at your nose at the confession. There’s soft clicks that sound in the room, muted by your strangled cries as he slides another inside of you, pushing and pressing against your gummy walls, slick sliding past and straining against the articles of clothing that stick to your skin. The stimulation, light and barely gone on for more than a few minutes, has piled on from years lacking and there’s a tightness in your lower belly, slick pooling out and staining you in a wet coating and your hands jerk and claw onto Dabi’s back, moving your head to hide into his shoulder. You sniffle and tears prick your eyes, your muscles tensing. “Too much,” you whimper. “Stop,” you choke out. Your hips buck and walls tense and clench, pulling tightly at his fingers.

“Sh, doll. You’re almost there,” he coos, tilting his head to press it against yours. “Such a greedy, little cunt. You’re practically sucking my fingers inside of you. Bucking your hips and whining. Lower your head, baby. I want to see your face when you cum over my fingers.” He hisses and you feel his hips jerk. “I’m hard just by finger fucking you. Pretty sure you’d make me jizz if I tasted that sweet cunt of yours.” He chuckles and his fingers curl making you arch your back. “You sound so cute. Come on, don’t stop baby. Keep moving your hips. Yes, just like that. What a good, little girl.” You moan at the nickname and he lets out a breathy laugh. “Of course you like being called that. A good, little girl. So slutty and cute. You’re going to cum all over my fingers, right? Let me see that cute face of yours pinch?” He moves himself and your head falls back onto the pillow. 

His fingers curl and press, they move inside of you and with one kiss against your lips, you clench around him, whining and raising your hips, tears dotting the corner of your eyelids, your face pinched into an ‘o’ while you orgasm around Dabi’s fingers, calling out his name in a breathy chant, feeling your slick ooze out while his fingers continue to pump, overstimulating you. You shake and cry, hands trembling while your hands clutch him. 

Your left shaking and your legs pinch together when he removes his fingers. The heels of your palms cover your eyes and you let out ragged breaths, whining as his hands wrap around your delicate wrists and he pulls your hands away.

“How did that feel?” He asks with a coy grin.

You bring your legs together and your legs feel weak, knees like jelly and if you weren’t already laying down, you’re sure you would have fallen to your knees. You’re breathless, the clench in your stomach gone and replaced with a light feeling. “Good,” you say, only to wince at the lame answer. “I- I didn’t think it would feel like that.” You turn your head and lick your lips. “What about you?” You gesture to the tent in his jeans. “Should- Can I take care of you?”

He turns on his side and your brows furrow. “You don’t have to. We can do it another time.” He cups your face and leans close to you, lips parted until he pulls away and rests on his back. “I can take care of myself.”

“I feel bad,” you mutter. “You took care of me.” You clear your throat and give out a light cough. “I might not be good at giving you a handjob or using my mouth but I can try.”

“Don’t force yourself,” he sighs. “You’re still shaking.” His hand comes down to palm himself and he looks over to you. “Are you interested in watching?” You give him a soft smile and nod your head, swallowing tightly. “Of course, you do.” 

He pulls his sweats down, his erection springing free and his hand wraps around his length tentatively, hissing through his teeth as he jerks himself, hand moving rapidly, no soft gestures, no soft fondling that you’ve seen in films and you struggle to sit up, wincing at the stickiness that has now grown cold against your core. You whine and he raises a brow at you, his moans muffled and when you pull his hand away, he starts to say something until you shush him, your hand wrapped around him and he’s much hotter than you would have expected, harder than your imagination and you jerk him slowly, thumb swiping against his slit, spreaading the white pre-ejaculate around his cockhead.

“You’re bigger than I expected,” you murmur, tightening your grip and tugging on him, your other hand cupping his testes, the sac hard under your touch and he bucks his hips. “I think,” you start and lick your lips, “I want to taste you.” You look up at him and tilt your head. “Can I?” He nods and you lower your head. “Thank you,” you mutter against him and kiss his slit, giving him a soft envelope in your mouth, your tongue flat and swirling around him, pushing yourself deeper and hollowing your cheeks. You moan against him, eyes fluttering to a close as his taste enters your mouth. He’s a tad salty, but the warmth in your mouth takes precedence over the other senses. You hum and pull away from him, licking your lips and returning down to him.

He groans under you. His muscles are tense and his hands fist your bed sheets. Something threads through your hair and he groans when you whine. He calls your name, a tight grip in your hair and before you’re able to raise yourself away from him for breath, he shoots down your throat. It’s thick and has a bitter aftertaste. You choke on it and pull away, rich cream dribbling out of the corner of your mouth and you scoop it with a finger, feeling the heavy texture on your finger and you place it in your mouth when you catch his eye.

You clear your throat and blink away the tears. “Did I do good?” You ask, heat burning at your face, and you press the back of your hand to your lips, wiping away the moisture.

“Fucking fantastic,” he breathes. He runs a hand down his face and he flashes you a hungry grin. “That eager to suck on my cock, eh baby girl?” You cover your face with your hands and blush behind your palms. “Come on, it’s cute.”

“Can we just cuddle now,” you groan, wrapping your arms around yourself. You yelp when you’re pulled down, head against his chest, your eyes widen until they soften and your hands squirm to wrap around Dabi’s torso. You keep yourself close against him, clawing at his shirt and pressing yourself close to him.

“‘Course we can,” he mutters. “I promised that to you didn’t I? Whatever you wanted.” You whine at his words and hold him tighter, face flushed and heart beating rapidly, your legs intertwining with his and you stiffen when his hand brushes against your hair. “Relax,” he tells you. “I won’t tease you too hard. Just get some rest, will ya?”


	2. A Hazy Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi invites the reader over to hang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are typos, i am sorry

You sit in Tomura’s room, hands typing rapidly away at your phone while he plays a game, controller clutched tightly in his hands. A simple hangout is all it is. One that you two have done time and time again despite his vocalized annoyance with it. And yet, when you walk in, plastic bags in each hand filled with snacks, he lets you in. 

A blanket is laid on top of you and you stifle a smile, as Dabi sends you a quick message. It's nothing important, it's everything mundane and boring, a simple message telling you he just woke up. It's unimportant, it means nothing that he messaged you as soon as he woke up. The skipping beat in your heart is only a hiccup, the smile that you have to physically bite down is just a nervous tic as you lightly reprimand Dabi at waking up so late. 

Your phone buzzes immediately and you perk in your seat, tapping excitedly at the notification. You smile and as you're about to type, fingers already hovering over the keyboard as you think of the perfect reply when Tomura’s voice cuts through.

"You know," he starts, and you look up to where he has stopped playing his game and is now looking directly at you, "out of all the people to date, it had to be him?" He says the last word in a hiss, narrowing his eyes and turning his attention back to the chair.

Your smile turns strained and you clear your throat, taken aback and you shake your head. “Tomura, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He rolls his eyes and returns to the game, volume lowered so he doesn't have to raise his voice. “Dabi.” You make a noise of shock and he continues on. “I know that you two have something going on.”

“No, we-”

“Yes, you do.” He slashes through the foes in the game and grimaces as he takes damage. “You have been closer lately. Ever since that game of truth or dare where he-”

“We’re close because we’re teammates,” your voice waver and you have to force a smile that looks pained. “And the game was like two weeks ago. Water under the bridge. He didn’t mean to make me,” you trail off and look back down at the screen where a blank message sits, waiting for something to be typed to send out to the man on the other side. “We’re friends. He doesn’t see me that way and I don't see him that way.” You shrug your shoulders and type an “okay” followed by the appropriate emoji and you rest your phone on the ruffled bed sheets. 

“I’m almost offended that you’re lying to me,” he comments, walking into a new room of the game. 

“I’m not lying,” you pout, eyes glancing to the phone where it vibrates.

“Whatever you say.” He waves a hand and the conversation has ended, put to a stop by him and you’re left sitting on his bed with a burning face and a phone that blinks a soft blue, notifying you that you have a notification. “I’m just going to say one more thing,” your eyes glance towards him, and he’s returned his gaze to you, “I’ve put a lot of my trust in you, and if that bastard hurts you-” He stops and lets out a huff, returning to his game.

You smile, spirits lifting and you nod. “I appreciate it,” you whisper in the room. “Even if we aren’t dating,” you add quickly, chuckling softly. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he says and the conversation is officially over. 

-

It was a quick message to invite you over to another hideout. It was farther out, hidden and from the few times that you visited, once to make sure it was still safe, the other to drag Jin home and finally to pick up a package, it was nice. It was quaint and one of the nicer hideouts. It was small, but in a cozy type of way that made you want to visit one day alone and under a pile of blankets.

And now, you stand in the hideout, invited by Dabi, shortly after your final message to him. You’re covered in a jacket, pulling it close across your chest, and rubbing your palms together in obvious nerves.

“Dabi?” You call out hesitantly, taking a small step forward. “You, uh, here?”

“In the room!” He shouts, voice muted by the walls. “Come on!”

It didn’t escape your mind why he called you over. While the only sexual encounter that you had shared with him was over two weeks ago, you had suspected he had wanted more. He would come to your room late at night, ask softly if you had wanted to fool around, and you’d let his hands wander, mouth kiss against your skin but as he would start to pull down the hem of your sweats, you’d stop and tell him you didn’t want others to hear and he’d pull away and sleep next to you but when you’d wake up, he’d be gone. He’d sit next you during meetings, would stray when Tomura would be near you but cast glances and make your phone buzz. You didn’t know if he saw you as a romantic interest or something purely sexual. And now that you stand in the living room, you pull at the hem of your shirt and swallow the nerves away. There is a high chance you’ll lose your virginity to him- something that you have had back and forth arguments with yourself, ranging from him being attractive to the awkwardness if you two had a falling out. You know that if he were to kiss you, to murmur sweet words in your ear and let his hands tease and edge at your cunt, you’d gladly give in to him.

The door squeaks open, the knob cold against your palm and when you enter the room, you’re greeted with a Dabi who lays on the bed, turned on his side, head resting against a palm while the other holds a phone and you lose all breath. Even in the poor lighting that fills the room in a soft yellow, the room shrouded in a shadow that creeps around the corners, it makes everything feel real. He looks relaxed, a ghost of a smile upon his lips, all breath leaving your lungs as you call his name hesitantly, stuttered and in a choked whisper.

“Hey there,” he coos, eyes softening and phone falling onto the bed. “Come on, join me in bed.” His smile is wide and he inches to give you more room. He looks inviting, a warm smile and giving you room to slide next to him and your lips quirk into a smile that he wastes no time.

You nod and kick your shoes off at the edge of the bed and leave the laying upright on the floor. You crawl next to him and the atmosphere feels forced, as you struggle to find a comfortable position that isn’t facing his chest and isn’t with you laying flat on your back, with hands knitted together and placed above your tummy. 

He turns to rest on his chest, phone held in front of his face and you match his movements, deciding to leave your phone in your pocket, the nerves that he would silently judge what you watch, too great. You sit and watch a video that plays on his phone and his foot nudges against yours dragging up the joggers that you wear and revealing a bit of ankle to the cold room.

“Why did you call me here?” You internally groan at the question.

Your mouth pulls into a thin line when he casts a glance at you. “Place was getting lonely,” he mumbles. “Thought I’d bring you over.”

“I came here,” you say weakly.

He snorts. “Okay.” He clears his throat. “Thought I’d invite you over.” You nod and he chuckles. “You don’t have to act so tense.” The phone falls flat against the mattress with a soft ‘thud’. “Think of it like a date,” he offers and you turn to face him, brows furrowed. “We could watch a movie- I know a site. Or like sleep if you’re still tired from the walk.”

You shake your head. “No, I’m- I’m okay. Um, watching a movie would be cool. Have anything in mind?”

He seems to brighten at your words, the corners of his lips tilting up and he returns to his phone, rolling over on his back to find a film, while you rest on your stomach, arms folded and chin placed in the small space. You let your eyes close, a mock sleep while you wait for him to find a film.

“Any preferences?” 

“I’m okay with whatever.”

“Horror?”

You pause. “Sure. But uh, nothing too scary?” You bury your face in your arms and rise with a deep exhale. “I don’t do too well with extreme things is all,” you mutter lamely, grateful that you can’t see his expression.

“Got it.” 

It’s a few minutes until he calls your name and you raise with a slow raise of your head, eyes half lidded. You watch as he grabs the pillows, fluffling them against the wall for comfort. He grabs at the blanket that rests on the end of the bed and rests against the wall, one hand holding the phone while the other is outstretched. He raises a brow and his smile thins. 

There’s a hitch in your breath and you crawl over to him, resting yourself against him, until his hand presses against the back of your head and you’re tucked under his chin, a hand curling around your waist and the blanket pulled to cover your body. You can smell faint traces of his cologne, a nice, musky scent mixed in with nature scent and your hand curls close to your face, grabbing at his shirt while the movie starts, a slow intro that drags as it flashes.

-

His lips are on yours, breathing harshly against you. He has you on your side, slightly tilted while he leans towards. He pushes futhers and you pull away for a quick breath, resting on your back while he comes above you, a hand holding himself up and the other resting against your cheek, sliding down the arch of your neck, past the curve of your breast and resting on the dip of your waist. Your hands shake as you grip his shoulders, sliding and curving over his neck, flinching as they make contact with his skin, the plum colored scars are rough and tender all at once and when you press down with your thumbs, he lets out a harsh breath, a small groan that is muffled between the locked lips. Your hands shake, resting against the back of his neck and tugging on the hairs that rest below. 

His phone lays somewhere, movie long forgotten and he shuffles, inching backward and standing on his knees while he dips down to capture you in a deeper kiss, hands pulling off your jacket and you arch your back, rolling your shoulders till the sleeves side down and you remove it with a parted kiss, eyes half lidded until you cup his face and press yourself against him. 

He smirks against you, his hands coming down to grab at the hem of your joggers only to pull away when you jerk your hips. He replaces your joggers with his, grabbing at the hem and kicking them off of his body, letting them slip off the edge of the bed and onto the floor to join your jacket. Warm hands come and tease at the bottom of your shirt, picking it up and pulling it below and through the unspoken communication, you whisper a low “yes” and his hands slide under to cup at your breasts. He breathes feverishly against you, pulling up your bra until it bunches your shirt and rests against your collarbones. His hands play with your breasts, pulling at the pebbling buds, running rugged fingertips over the peakini buds, pinching and rolling them until you whine and arch your back, your breaths becoming ragged while you tug on his hair frantically. 

He pulls away, eyes half lidded and mouth wet with spit. “Take off your shirt,” he tells you in a low voice.

You rise and sit on your bum, pulling the shirt off of your body and you stare at the bra, frowning at the uncomfortable feel, and you move to remove it, his hands immediately overlapping yours and unhooking it, letting it slip down your arms like silk and it you sit shirtless in front of him. You swallow nervously, chest rising and falling and he stares at your bare chest, head tilting ever so slight with a smile that teases his teeth between a gap. You square your shoulders and cover your breasts with your hands, meeting his eyes for a brief second before looking away.

“Don’t look,” you mutter, “it’s embarrassing.”

His hands pull yours down, until they rest underneath in a small cupping motion. “It’s pretty hot if you ask me.” His lips press against your collarbone and you gasp at the metal against his chin. “You have cute tits,” he mumbles against the top of your breast, inching down and giving you a small push until you lay on your back. He cups the other breast and you can feel his hot breath against your nipple.

“Don’t say things like that,” you mumble, covering your eyes. “It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s the truth,” he says in a low voice before wrapping his lips around your nipple, tongue swirling gently around the pert bud. You whine and arch your back, hands lowering until one covers your mouth and the other grabs the back of his neck. “There we go.” His words, while muted, send vibrations through you, a slight electric feel going throughout your body. 

The tip of his tongue runs and presses against the bud, softly sucking with hollowed cheeks. You let out a keen whine, fisting his hair in your hand. “Dabi,” you say in a soft, breathless whisper, trying to pinch your thighs together, only to stop as his body lies between your legs. He hums around you in response, pulling away and blowing cool air at the bud- the action makes you buck your hip, a growing heat pooling in your lower belly- and giving it a final kiss before moving to the other breast.

His teeth bite down at the bud, making your eyes go wide. It’s a sharp sting that dulls and sharpens as he pulls away, letting it fall back and watching intently as the breast bounces. He laps it over with a wave of his tongue, soft and warm, kissing it gently as an apology. He pinches the other bud, while he nurses on your chest, grunting and pushing his hips against yours. There’s a tent in his boxers and due to the thin fabric, you feel the warmth and heaviness poke your thigh before slipping to your clothed heat. You mewl at the contact, slick leaking past you and staging your underwear. “Fucking cute,” he mumbles, pulling his lips away and smiling as he stares at your wet chest that blooms from the attention. He rises on his knees and pulls off his shirt.

Your eyes widen and even if your own torso has been exposed and nursed on, left to be wet with spittle, you have a feeling that him revealing his own chest is somehow more intimate- that he’s revealing himself to you and even if he has done it countless times before, you still get to witness him. You look into his eyes and find that he’s already staring at you, eyes narrowed and your hand lifts and runs over the curve of his scare, fingertips lightly brushing below the metal piercings. His chest takes a sharp gasp, pushing upward and you kiss at the area where his nipple would be. The skin is bumpy with ridges, tight with muscles and he runs his hand down your hair, breathing harshly. When you look up, he has a soft smile that spreads.

“Can’t say I’m not a fan of having tits sucked, but let’s make this about you, huh?” he lifts your head and just as he’s about to capture you in another kiss, you hide your face against his shoulder, giddiness and anxiousness mixing as you realize the soft gesture that you had just down to him. Your lips are etched with the feeling of his skin, and against his shoulder, it only further emphasizes the difference between your soft skin and his rough one, your hands coming up under his arms to have your palms press flat against his back, cupping and barely reaching his shoulder blades. He chuckles and lets a finger glide down your spine. “Don’t tell me you wanted to suck on mine. Fuck, if that’s what you want, I’m not gonna say no.” You shake your head and press yourself closer to him. “Hm? Then what is it? You wanna stop?” Again, you shake your head. “Use your words, princess.”

Your breath fans against him as you sigh. You pull away slightly, enough for your words to be heard. “Are- Are we going to have sex?”

“Do you want to?” He holds your waist, firmly but loose enough for you to pull you is you desired.

“Yes,” you say in a quick whisper. “But I’m nervous. I- I haven’t-”

“Still a virgin.” He says and while it isn’t a question you nod to confirm. “I’ll take it slow. Make you feel good and spread you nice.” His hand slips and covers your sex through your joggers. “Get you nice and wet. Taste your sweet, little cunt and tongue fuck you until you creamed.” His fingers press and the slick that coats your middle sticks to your skin. “Fill you with my cock and have your pretty lips wrapped around me. Hm-” he nuzzles into the side of your head- “you like the sound of that baby girl?” His hands continue to press against you and you nod shakily, eyes fluttering close as the little attention that you receive is enough for your to leak and make the knot in your stomach grow taut. “Lay down,” he tells you. “Let me take care of you.”

You do as you're told, laying flat on your back, your chest growing cold with the drying spittle and you whine when his nails press and scratch lightly at your hips. Your bottom half of clothing is pulled and discarded, left to the side. Your thighs close on their own, hiding your seek from wandering eyes and you make a noise of shock as warm hands peel your legs apart. His name is called in a rushed tone, hands coming to side to grip at the blankets, nails running through and you can feel his breath against your heat. You breathe his name out again, only to choke on it, having it crack and come out in a loud groan as his tongue swipes against your folds. 

His tongue is soft against you, swishing between you, rimming around your entrance, dipping teasingly into your wet cavern. Your hands move and clutch the top of his head, gripping tightly at high hair as his tongue presses flat against your clit, before moving it with the tip of his tongue, moving at the pearl that throbs under his tongue. His hands hold your thighs apart, while his head disappears, tongue brushing down and entering you, pressing and mimicking scooping motions against your gummy walls. You whine and buck your hips, a hand holding you down, fingers pressing down and paling your skin while nails threaten to break your skin. His other hand has left, smoothing over and pinching at your clit. You feel arousal slip and slide around his tongue, dribble past your cunt in syrupy stands that feel too thick to come from you.

You whine under him, your core pulsing around him as his mouth jerks and bobs, soft clicking sounds coming from him, and slowly the heat that has been building in you, rises, pushing past and making you acutely aware how his tongue feels in you. He moves around with a soft touch, pushing and suckling softly, his chin staind with your arousal, feeling your plush walls contract around him, quivering as his hand hand lays flat against your pubic bone, thumb above your clit, moving in slow, careful circles, acutely aware at the jerking of your hips and the high pitched whine that leave your mouth, slowly growing deeper until you’re left gasping out his name, pulling on his hair. 

His mouth replaces his thumb, cheeks hollowing as he sucks in the budding pearl, a finger slipping past your entrance. He curls the digits in your body, tickling at your insides until you grind your cunt against his face, whimpering and leaking when he adds a second and then a third. Fingers spreading you wide, scissoring and squishing against you, knuckle deep until you cry his name, a soft “stop” being repeated, patting against his head.

“Dabi” you mumble, “too much.” A lewd moan sounds in the room, as he thrust his fingers in you, mouth removed as he holds your face with his free hand. You can feel your essence slip and coat your thighs, shucking sounds filling the room and it makes you flush, chest rising heavily as you hands fall from his crown and rest against his chest. “Too much,” you whine, softly pushing at him, vision going bleary and mouth parting to gasp for air pathetically. “Dabi, please,” you beg. “Too good,” you cunt grips his fingers tightly, hissing as he pulls out, only to thrust harshly watching as you arch your back, crying out broken syllables of his name.

“You’re almost there baby,” he coos, watching as your hips stutter against his hand. “Come on, show me your pretty cum face. Let me feel how tight that pussy of yours can go.” He dips his head down and pulls you in for a passionate kiss, tongue slipping into your mouth without warning, a bit of your essence lingers on his tongue and pushes into yours, and you loosely wrap your arms around his neck, returning the kiss, moaning against his mouth and when his fingers curl, pushing past, you convulse. Your back arches, eyes close and mouth releases from his as you shake around his fingers, his fingers working you through your orgasm, watching as your nose scrunches and brows furrow together, your cunt wrapped tight around the fingers that scissor you from within. “What a good girl.” You whine at the praise, sticking the tip of your tongue out. “Yes, you are. You look so pretty, princess. So cute and needy.” He pulls his fingers out and you open your eyes, half lidded as he sucks on three of his fingers, laid flat against his palm. He pulls them with a ‘pop’ and licks his lips. “What a sweet taste,” he mumbles, bending down to kiss you softly against your lips.

“Your turn?” You mumble, chest rising and falling in deep dips.

He shakes his head. “I think if I feel your mouth around me, I’d shoot my load immediately. I’m already close as is, doll.” As for emphasis, he pulls his boxers off, erection bobbing in the air. He cock is a deep red, leaking with pre-ejcaluate, that drips between your legs. Your cunt aches and wettens as you stare at his shaft. “You want my dick, baby?” He leans down, nose pressed against yours and his cock presses against your tummy, heat returning to you. You nod, huffing out and tongue lolling out of your mouth. “Use your words, baby. Let me hear you say it.”

“Dabi,” you whine, “you’re teasing.”

He scoffs and lets out a breathless, chuckle pulling you in a short kiss. “Indulge me,” he says, dragging his lips down your neck, a hand wrapping around his member as he slides it between your folds. “Just once,” he coos.

You let out a moan, and take a harsh breath. “Dabi,” you coo, face burning with embarrassment, “please, put your dick in me.” You close your eyes as his head presses against your entrance and then he stops. You open an eye and your mouth pulls into a frown. “Dabi-”

“You sure you want this? I could jerk you off again and I’ll go finish in the bathroom,” he says with a serious tone, “I tease because it’s hot seeing you so needy and hungry for cock. But do you really wanna fuck right now?”

You swallow tightly, eyes watering and you give him a curt nod. “Yes,” you say quietly. You clear your throat and cup his face in your hands. “I- I want this Dabi. Just uh-” you look away from him and lick your lips- “take it easy?”

He smiles and nods, pressing his forehead against yours, eyes staring deep into yours. “I’ll take care of you.”

He inches inward, cock spreading you wide and you take a sharp breath, and he stills for a moment. When you nod your head, bottom lip sucked in, he goes further, waiting for you to relax around him with every inch. He coos into your ear, presses his lips against yours and sucks softly on your neck when you whine, when your walls pulse and ache around him.

He bottoms out, base against you, and he stays for a second longer than necessary, letting your walls wrap around him and grow used to the feeling of the member in you. He regards you for any reactions, kissing at the corner of your lips when you pull a grimace, only to reassure you that he can stop at any time. You kiss his worries away and he nods, grabbing at you, nostrils flaring as he moves inside of you, slow and deep, watching as you mewl and clench your sex, hands coming to his back and even in your lustfilled haze, you’re wary of his marks.

You’re a mess below him. Hair disheveled, and eyes filled tears, a heavy blush darkening your face as you rise and fall with heavy gasps. You hold him tight and still feeling sensitive from your previous orgasm, every thrust makes tears prick and threaten to spill, a sharp, but pleasurable experience in your lower area. You ache and throb, hiss at the movement, pinching your eyes together and when he asks what’s wrong, your heart swells and you ask for a kiss which he gladly gives to you, hips still moving.

His lips move against yours, the feeling distracting and dulling the ache between your legs. The kiss is soft, lips moving against yours and a tongue that swipes on your bottom lip, slipping past once given permission and he moans against your mouth, pushing his lips deeper into you. You let out a moan, pulling away from the kiss and hiding in the curve of his neck, your breath hot against his scars. He presses his lips against the side of your head.

“You’re doing so good,” he praises against the shell of your ear. “So cute and tight around me. Fuck, baby,” he curses, interrupted by a groan. “If I could,” he lets out a low, shaky moan, “I’d keep you here forever. Wrapped in my arms and kept safe.” He curses softly, followed by a moan of your name. 

“Dabi,” you whisper, pressing feverish kisses against his neck. “It feels so good,” you croak, a tear slipping around the curve of your face. “You feel so good,” you correct, trying your hand at praise while your mind is in a fog. “Holy fuck,” you hiss, “you’re so good.” With a soft shake, you wrap your legs around his torso and throw your head back as it hits deeper. “Please Dabi,” you croon, “‘m so close.”

His holds you tight against him, moving his hips in a steady pace, sucking on your neck, letting his tongue run flat against the swollen areas and when you clench around him, legs tightening and holding him down, he curses, feeling your orgasm wash over him and drip past your stuffed hole. Your hands fall to his shoulders, holding him tightly while you cry his name in a broken chant. And while you work through your high, he chases his, slamming his hips down yours, hooking a leg with an arm and pushing deep in you, calling out your name as his high reaches him quickly. He holds you tight against him, cock twitching and spilling inside of your bare cunt. His words sound far away, only few being able to reach past the murky depths of your mind as you’re fucked through your orgasm. He reaches against the shell of your ear and moans your name in a husky growl, followed by short curses and the word ‘love’.

He lays above you, still and heavy, breathing harshly against you, as his lips slowly part form yours. Strong hands come behind and curve around the back of your head, pushing it against his shoulder. “You did so good,” he whispers. “Took me so well, doll.” Wet kisses are pressed against your neck and down to your collarbone. “You’re so pretty.” he kisses your nose and shushes you with kisses as he pulls out, cock limp and wet with arousal. He turns over and lays on his back.

You lay on your back and he on his. It’s silent, only filled by the harsh breathing that soon turns softer and more controlled. The question lays on your tongue, fills your throat and makes your stomach turn and twist- you want to ask him what you two are, if this means that you two are dating but as you open your mouth and play the question in your head for a final time, it sounds too juvenile, something so innocent and nothing what an adult should sound like. You close your mouth and slowly pull the blanket over your chest, hands above your heart and your eyes begin to burn with unshed tears. The question is heavy, and makes it harder to breathe. You just slept with someone- your first time no less- and you can’t even ask what you two are. If this is something more, or if it’s just a friends with benefits style.

"You okay?" He asks, arms behind his head with an eye peeked open as he stares at you. You take a moment too long to answer. You know better than to voice your actual worries but you can't seem to come up with a plausible lie. The bed creaks and he turns in his side, hands pressed flat against the mattress as he pushes himself up. “Hey,” his voice is soft, quiet in a gentle whisper and you turn your head away from him, “what’s up?” He sounds so unlike Dabi, the gentleness in his voice makes your face pinch. 

He waits for your answer and there’s a dull ache that courses through you. "I'm sore," you murmur, face flushed in shame and your hand relaxes. "It hurts-" you rub your thighs together and wince- "just a bit." 

He’s silent and you can feel his eyes on you, your face burning from shame. "Fuck," he curses out and his hand is on your upper thigh and his eyes darts to your rising and falling chest. "Let me see?" He asks, his hands already teasing and pulling on the blanket.

You give a shaky nod, and the blanket is removed, leaving you bare and vulnerable. Your sex throbs lightly and your knee jerks as he places a hand above your thigh. His hands are soft, rubbing against your skin, sliding in warm comfort and they prick against your sensitive area, and you faintly wonder if you bled, if your eagerness was a saving grace from the harsh question that makes your heart ache or a painful reminder at the sudden need to have him right then and there, to trust him without making anything certain and official. 

"I'm sorry." You have no idea what you're apologizing for and when he gives you a quirk of his brow, he doesn't either. "It's silly. Of course it- I was going to feel sore,'' your voice catches and you give a small grimace. “I think I just need a shower," you conclude, preparing yourself to rise. You take in a sharp gasp as you move to sit up and immediately lie back down. “Just, uh, give me a second,” you mutter, a stretched smile pulling across your face as your muscles tense from the small movement.

“Can I try something?” His hands rub gently on the side of your thighs and you can only nod before you clear your throat and vocalize your answer in a breathless tone.

His hand cups your heat and your eyes go wide, thinking he’s about to go for another round until he shushes you and slowly warmth floods you. It’s not as hot as his hands once were, it’s softer like a blanket out of dryer or the body after a warm bath and you melt into his touch, your eyes fluttering close and the ache soothes away, as he pseudo massages you on the bed. 

“Don’t go for too long,” you mutter, jerking your leg in emphasis.

“I can last a while, don’t worry about me,” he jokes softly, rubbing his thumb above the space on your clit. “Good stamina and what not.”

You smile at the joke and shake your head in disapproval, only to smile longer when he lets out a low chuckle. “That’s not what I meant,” you say through a smile. “I- You know, your flames and heat.”

He holds your leg down with a strong hand and pulls away. “I’m not going to burn you.”

“You’ll hurt yourself.” He’s silent and you continue. “You can’t over use your quirk Dabi. I’m grateful for the relief but I don’t want you getting hurt either.” Your eyes peak open and you tilt your head, trying to get a look where he sits on the bed, legs tucked under and he soothes away the soreness.

You fear that you overstepped your bounds as he’s silent for a long moment but with his hands till on you, there's still hope. You push your head back straight and stare at the ceiling. 

“It doesn’t hurt too bad. I can’t control it with you. I won’t extend myself past my limits if you’re worried about that. Just-” he clicks his tongue- “let me take care of you for now,” he says tenderly, voice in a soft whisper. You gasp as something soft brushes against your thigh, a whine sounds in the back of your throat. “It’s okay. I’m just cleaning you, baby.” The affectionate pet name makes your heart skip a beat and a smile unwillingly form. “You’re a mess.” You can hear the smile in his voice and you snort.

“I wonder why,” you drawl, eyes slowly closing. 

He hums in response. He’s careful as he cleans you- patting you dry, letting his hands roam and press where you keen and gasp, it’s soft touches that you didn’t he was capable of. His lips touch your thighs and his name is light on your tongue, hands raising as a protest forms on the back of your throat.

“Relax,” he breathes against you and you close your mouth. He kisses around your intimate areas, nothing sexual, soft pecks against the too sore places, his lips travelling high up, against your navel, warmly between the valley of your breasts, searing onto your collarbone, burning against your neck, until he captures you in a soft kiss, a hand cupping your face as you return the gesture and in this moment, the act feels much more intimate than the sex that you two just shared.


End file.
